Little Bunny
by Twi-tatortot
Summary: Momiji's mom is pregnant. Will his mom accept the baby? Please read. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I hope I get some reviews for this story. I need some to incourage me. If you read _The New Girl_, don't get mad that I didn't update. I can't think of what to write next. I'm putting _the New Girl_ on hold until I get a good idea. Please don't yell at me in your reviews because it just discourages me to update. I may stop writing _The New girl_. Now that I'm done with that topic, please enjoy this story.

I don't own Fruits Basket.

Little Bunny

chapter one-Tragic

"Tohru, When do you get finished work tonight?" Momiji asked. He just got out of his dad's office. He was bouncing his basketball in the room

"I'm finished in a couple minutes. Why?"

"Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." When she was finished they walked to the elevator. They walked outside the building and it was raining.

"Come on Tohru. I bet you can't catch me," Momiji said as he ran up the sidewalk. He ran and the wet

basketball slipped out of his arms.

"Oh no, my lucky basketball." It bounced onto the road. He was thinking about getting away from Tohru and the ball gettting away from him that he didn't see the car coming.

The driver and his two buddies had been at a party. It was a saturday night afterall. He was supposed to be the designated driver, but then peer pressure got the best of him. He wasn't a big drinker. He wasn't the coolest guy in school. He wasn't the one to get the girl. He thought this could be his one chance. The chance to have friends and be 'cool'. He stopped drinking,even you could tell he wasted. He knew he had to drive home. When they got in the car he thought he could handle it. He was wrong.

"Momiji Watch out!" Tohru screamed.

The car came swerving out of control. The driver couldn't stop it. At 60 miles per hour there was no chance. The car hit Momiji with full impact. He went flying ten feet.

"Oh my god! Momiji!"

Tohru rushed over to him.

A nice cliffhanger to well, leave you hanging. If you are interested in this I suggest you review. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to make the chapters short. That way I'll keep the reader interested and they'll want to keep reading. If you people out there read the manga, did you notice they spell Momiji two different ways. They spell it Momiji and Momichi. I wonder why? There may be slight chance of occ.

chapter two

"Momiji Look out!" Tohru screamed.

The car rammed into Momiji. Tohru ran to him. He was sprawled out ten feet away from the car. His head had a large gash that was bleeding incontrolably. He was unconcuios.

"Momiji, I'm going to call an ambulance." Tohru shakingly got out her cellphone and dialed 911. The ambulance came and put Momiji on a stretcher. Tohru went with him. They drove to the closest hospital.

When they got to the hospital Momiji was on life support. Tohru called Shigure and Yuki picked up the phone.

"Hi , M-M-Momiji's been h-hurt. G-go to the hospital as s-soon as possible,"she said. He told Shigure and Kyo and then They all raced to the car.

"Can any of us drive?" Kyo said. They all sweat dropped. Shigure called Hatori and He rushed over to them and picked them up.

In the car-

"I hope no one found out our secret," Kyo said.

" You stupid cat, Aren't you worried about Momiji?" Yuki asked getting angry. Even though he knew Kyo was worried.

Kyo didn't say anything. He was worried , he just didn't want to show that he was worried. All those times he got mad at the annoying little blonde, now he wanted him to be alright.

When they arrived at the hospital they sat down in the emergency waiting room. Tohru was there with her hands covering her face. Obviuosly she was crying.

"Miss Honda, Please don't cry. I'm sure Momiji will make it. He's a strong boy who is full of life," Yuki said.

Then the doctor came over with a dissapointing look on his face.

"Are Momiji's parents here?"

"His dad is on his way. We are the relatives," Shigure said.

"I'm so sorry, but he didn't pull through. The car hit his head at full impact. Again I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor said.

Now Tohru was bawling as she ran to the bathroom to let all her tears come out. The rest were all sitting down with wide eyes and in shock at the news they just heard.

an.- It's sooooooooooo sad. There is a reason for his death though. If there wasn't a reason I wouldn't have killed him. Oh I am so evil lol. A review would be aprecciated


	3. chapter three

Author's note: I might use some things from the manga. Thanks for reading the last chapters.

chapter three-

The next few months were tough on everyone. The building that Tohru worked at was closed because Momiji's father (the owner of the building) was depressed. When it finally reopened Tohru could barely face working there. She was mopping the floor and all the memories came back.

"_The first time I met Momiji was when he was talking in german and I had no clue what he was saying. Back then I didn't know he was a Sohma. He kissed me on the cheek. I thought he was weird. Then the second time we met was at the festival. That was when I found out he was a sohma and a zodiac member at that,_" Toru thought. Then tears started to form in her eyes she quickly rubbed them away because she didn't want her co-workers to see her crying. Too late.

"What's the matter dearie?" the old woman asked.

"Oh nothing, I just got a drop of soap in my eye. I'll be fine," she lied.

"Okay then. Just be careful."

Then somone came out of the elevator. It was Momiji's mother. She walked over to the main office where his dad was.

"I wonder why she's here so late?" Tohru asked herself. Little did she know that the reason why she came over would change the rest of her life.

Momiji's mother walked to the office. His dad was sitting down looking through papers. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"I got some good news honey," she said to her husband. "We're having another baby."

"Well that's wonderful. When are you do?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow." (AN- Her doctor is Hatori. She doesn't remember about Momiji right? So would she remember that Hatori was the one that erased her memories? Tohru didn't hear that conversation)

The next day Hatori came over and talked to Shigure about Annalise (I'm going to call Momiji's mom that because I don't know her name on the manga/anime)

" She is pregnant and she wants to keep the baby. I hope she accepts the baby if it's from the zodiac. I dought it though. I don't want to go through with that again," Hatori said.

"Hatori, could it be a member of the zodiac?" Shigure said.

"Yes. Now that Momiji is no longer here, if any of the Sohma's have a baby it could be a zoiac member. I don't know the chances though," Hatori said.

"I don't think we should tell the others. Especially Tohru. She's been through enough these past couple months," Shigure said. With that they ended their conversation because the teens walked through the door. Actually Kyo went flying into the door and broke it again. Shigure sweatdropped.

AN- I'm leaving that chapter with some comedy. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all my reviewers and anyone who read my fanfic.

Chapter four-

seven months later-

It was the late at night. A blonde-haired women was on the floor. She was grasping the sheets from her bed. She was crying and was in labour. She didn't have anyone to help her. She had to deliver the baby herself. She took the sheet from the bed and wrapped the baby in it. She brought the baby boy up to her and cradled him in her arms. She smiled, the first time she held her baby. Then a poof of smoke, and the baby was no longer a human baby, but a baby bunny.

She was so shocked and confused. She thought she was dreaming. She thought that her baby wouldn't survive because he was so premature. She starred at him for the longest time. She layed him down and thought of what to do. He changed back into the little baby that he was. She was so exhausted from the birth that she fell asleep with the baby next to her.

The next day she woke up and looked around. The baby was next to her. Then she walked out of her room and picked up the baby and put him in a carrier. She slowly walked down the stairs and to the car in the garage. She put the baby in the backseat and drove away.

At Shigure's house-

"I'm going to work now. I know it's saturday, but I have to make up for when I was sick," Tohru said. She walked out of the house and walked to the building. When she got to the floor she would be working on she saw a bag of trash she missed last night. She picked it up and went to the dumpsters behind the building. She lifted the lid and heard faint crying.

_I must be hearring things_ she thought. She investigated further and noticed where the noise was coming from. She looked inside the dumpster and inside was a tiny baby.

She was horrified. She quickly took the baby out and carried him in her arms. He turned into a bunny. She then relized who the baby belonged to. She took out her cell phone and called Hatori.

"Hatori, she had her baby."

"He knew exactly what she meant and drove over there.

Another short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

an- I know it's been a while since I updated the chapter and I'm sorry. I was stuck. I didn't know how and what I would write next. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm sorry for those who have waited so long.

They rushed to Hatori's clinic to examine the infant. He set the baby gently down. He took his stethiscope and put it to the baby's chest.

"It doesn't look good. Being cursed, he was born early. He would have had better chances of surviving if he wasn't out where he was when you found him.

"What about her? How could she do such a thing?" Tohru said, tears trinkling down her soft pale face.

"Well, I don't think anything can happen to her. There is no records of this baby being born. If we took her to the police we can't show them him because he's cursed. How would we explain to them? There is no way. I'm sorry."

Tohrus tears were forming faster and they were running down her rosy cheeks onto her fist that she made from her frustation and sadness. The two stared at the baby wrapped in blankets.

"For now I will monitor him and pray that he pulls thruogh," He said.

"My prayers are with him too," She said.

The next day Hatori decided to tell the Sohmas about the baby. The family was shocked to find out. They were all in sitting around the table.

"I'll kill her," Kyo said in a low voice. "We have to worry about the baby before we look for the mom," Shigure said.

"Who could do that to something so precious and innocent,"Yuki said.

"Can we visit him?" Shigure asked Hatori.

"Okay" and with that they all got in the car and went to Hatori's office. The baby boy was in an incubator. He had wires attached to his chest and was sleeping.

"I think he deserves a name," Hatori said.

"How about Rini?" Tohru asked.

"I think that name suits him."

"Sleep well Rini" Tohru said.

I'm sorry that it is a short chapter. It's like the shortest chapter so far. I wasn't really going to finish this story, but I didn't want to dissapoint everyone (although I already pretty much did) again I'm sorry. The next chapter should be longer.


End file.
